Our love is a sin, but it feels so Heavenly
by XxXSexyAnimeGirlXxX
Summary: A new twist to Setsunas and Saras relationship.What if they lived together with both parents? What if Sara never dies and possibly gets pregnant! Please read and find out! Setsuna is 20 and is in college and Sara is 18 and is in HS in the same building!
1. In the begining

Thunder rumbled in the moonless sky as the brother and sister were laying awake in their room.

"Setsuna, are you awake?" A tender voice called out into the darkened room.

"Yes..." her brother answered tiredly.

Lightning cracked and the thunder boomed again as the storm kept raging outside their window. Sara hated these kinds of storms especially this one where there was thunder and lightning, but no rain, at least when it rained the sound of it would mellow the sound of the thunder. She couldn't understand why, but as long as she could remember she had always been comforted by her brother's presencs, especially when she felt scared or anxious.

"C...can I come over and get into bed with you?" She asked, shaking violently in her bed.

Setsuna scooted over to make room for his sister on his futon. He smiled "Of course,you can, "he replied warmheartedly.

Just as another huge boom erupted from the sky, Sara jumped from her bed, ran across the room to her brothers bed and leaped onto it. As she snuggled into him, he covered them both with the comfoter, then he wrapped his arms around her, letting his face lay next to her hair. He loved the smell of it, the soft silky ringlets smelled of wild flowers in the Spring. He in hailed her scent and closed his eyes.

"Go to sleep now, I've got you," he said soothingly, while slowly rubbing his younger sisters back.

The only response he got was the soft sound of a sleeping Sara's breathing. He smiled, kissed the top of her head and slowly fell asleep himself.

The sunlight was peeking its way through the curtains when Setsuna woke up, he stretched and yawned. Blinking his eyes repeatedly to try and adjust them to the light in the room. He felt his sister stir and snuggle up against him, he looked down and saw her still sound alseep mumbling something. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He slowly crept off the bed as to not wake her, he sneaked into the closet, went into the bathroom hurried and got dressed, then he quietly left the room, gently shutting the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen where his Father and Mother were seated at the table drinking coffee and talking with one another. He went over and sat down at the table as well.

"Good morning, sweetheart," his Mother leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Is your sister awake?"

He shook his head no "I thought I would let her sleep a little while longer sense she barely got any sleep, due to the storm last night,"

His Mother nodded knowing how her daughter hated storms and got up to put their coffee cups in the sink.

"And I suppose she slept with you again," their Father stated angrily.

Just as Setsuna was about to smart off to his Father, someone else beat him to it.

"Yes, I did. And further more that is none of your business! What my brother and I do is OUR business, NOT yours!" Sara retorted angrily from the kitchen entrance.

"Excuse me young lady, what you and your brother do IS my business, not only because I am your Father, but because you live under MY roof!" he shot back at her.

She rolled her eyes, walked past them and headed for the front door, she stopped as she opened it, glancing over her shoulder she called "Are you coming brother?" not waiting for an answer, she stepped out of the house. Setsuna shot up from his chair, grabbed his bag and ran after her, slamming the door in his wake.

Their Father glared at the door where his children had just been seconds earlier "Humph..."was his mumbled response. He grabbed the morning paper, snapped it open and began to read. Their Mother shook her head and started her dish water.

He ran up to his sister, trying to catch his breath "Why didn't you wait for me back there?" he inquired breathlessly.

"I just wanted out of there...he's always on us about something, why does he even care? He's never home," was her frustrated reply.

"Control"

"What?"

"You asked why he cares and its not about caring, because he doesn't. Its about control...he wants control over us, like he has control over Mom,"

Sara looked down at the ground and whispered "I guess your right..."

Ever since they were little, he hated to see his little sister in pain, emotional or physical. So anytime he saw her distressed he has always tried to lighten her mood, whether it being a quick joke or a goofy expression, but right now he was having his own problems to deal with. He had always preceived his feelings for his sister as brotherly love, but now that he was older, he had started to wonder if his feelings might mean something more. I can't feel this way toward her, she's my sister and because of that fact it is a sin, and what would she think of me? I can't chance ruining our relationship over my own sick feelings. he thought to himself as they continued their walk to school in silence.

As they entered the school, Setsuna stopped and turned to his sister, gently placing his hand on her shoulder, leaned over and kissed her on the cheek "I'll see you after school sis,meet me at our tree in the court yard," he squeezed her shoulder softly and then took off to his first class. Sara just stood there, her stomach feeling like someone had let a cage full of butterflies lose inside her. She reached her hand up to her cheek and gently touched it. Why do I feel this way? This has been going on for a while now...I shouldn't feel this way about my brother... She didn't have long to think, as the sound of the bell rang through the halls, she shook her head and ran to her first class. 


	2. The Pain

Throughout the day Setsuna found it hard to concentrate on his school work. His thoughts kept drifting back to his sister. _I've got to concentrate! I can't let my grades fall...because if I do Dad won't pay my tuition, and I'll never get a decent paying job. And if that happens I can never give Sara the life she deserves. Not to mention getting away from that egotistical, controlling bastard of a Father!_ He thought as he sat there in science class, then something struck him._ Was I just planning a life with my sister? I don't even know if I want to tell her the way I feel, let alone making a life with her! Even if I did tell her, who's to say she'd feel the same way about me?_ He sighed inwardly and tried once again to focus on his textbook.

After what seemed like hours, the bell finally rang. He got up from his seat and began putting his things into his bag when someone touched him on the shoulder, startled he whirled around to see who it was, who he found was his sister.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to meet me at the tree?" He asked, half annoyed, half curious.

She smiled at him, batting her eyelashes "What's wrong with coming to get my big brother? And besides that, I didn't want to have to wait to see you," she stated matter of factly. Totally ignoring her brothers question.

He blushed, then cursed at himself for doing so in front of her. He turned and started to finish putting his things away. Frustrated with himself, he mumbled under his breath "Alright, just give me a minute."

She stood there patiently, holding her books in front of her. He turned and faced her.

"Shall we?" He asked, grinning and extending his left arm out to her.

She took hold of his arm, looked up at him and giggled. "Yes, big brother. We shall," she replied, happily.

They walked out of the class room, and out of the school. As they were on their way home, still arm in arm in a comfortable silence, when Setsuna had an idea.

"Why don't we stop and get ice cream on the way home?" He asked, still looking ahead.

She looked up at him, grinning from ear to ear. She squealed giddily and hugged his arm "That would be fantastic!!"She answered enthusiastically.

He smiled and they continued to walk, but in a different direction, only slightly out of the way of their original destination.

* * *

Its surprisingly warm and sunny out today, especially for the way it stormed last night he thought to himself recalling the previous night, which brought a smile to his face. They were standing outside the ice cream shop and his little sister was yanking on his arm.

"Come on big brother! I want some ice cream already!" She whined.

"We're going, we're going," he opened the door and they went in.

A few minutes later they emerged with their HUGE ice cream cones, still arm in arm. They walked all the way home that way, while eating away happily at their cones. As they were walking up the side walk to their house, they immediately knew something was wrong. The front door was open and his cloths were thrown on the lawn.

"You stay here, I'm gonna go see what happened," he ordered as he went to step away from his sister.

She grabbed his arm and held on tight "I'm scared big brother...please don't leave me out here alone," she bagged, close to tears.

He put his hand over hers where it was holding onto his arm and they walked into the house together. They found their Mother sitting in the middle of the front room floor looking dishelved, crying hysterically and rocking herself back and forth. She didn't even notice when they came into the room. Sara hesitantly let go of her brother's arm and went over and touched their Mother's shoulder lightly. Their Mother suddenly stopped crying and she snapped her head up violently, she snarled her teeth at her son.

Pointing at him she yelled "GET OUT OF HERE! YOUR FATHER LEFT ME TODAY BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR SICK MIND! SAYING IT HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH MY SIDE OF THE FAMILY AND HE WANTED NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! YOU THOUGHT WE DIDN'T KNOW, OH BUT YOU WERE WRONG! WE'VE KNOWN ABOUT YOU BEFORE YOU EVEN DID!"

Sara looked at her brother in realization. He locked eyes with her, they didn't move. Their Mother grabbed her arm and yanked on it so that she had to look away from him.

"You look at me young lady, you are not to see him ever again! Is that understood?" Their Mother demanded.

She didn't answer her, she just stood there feeling as though her arm was losing circulation do to her Mother's grip!

Their Mother looked at her son again and gritted her teeth "Get out now!Get out of my house and our lives!"

He took a deep breath, looked at his sister one last time, turned and he walked out of the house.

Sara burst into tears and tried to get away from her Mother. "Setsuna! Please don't leave me!" She cried.

He couldn't bear seeing his sister, the woman he loved in so much pain, especially because of him. He walked out of the house, he didn't want to cause her any more pain than she was already in. So he picked his cloths up off of the lawn and headed in the direction of the nearest hotel.

Meanwhile inside the house Sara was still dealing with their Mother.

"Get up to your room, young lady," her Mother ordered.

She just stood there tears flowing uncontrollably down her flushed cheeks. She wished her brother would come back and rescue her from this hell!

"Go to your room!" Her Mother repeated, only more sternly.

She looked at her Mother and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. She ran to her window and looked out. She started crying harder once she saw her brother disappear into the distance.


	3. Is there hope?

Setsuna stood in front of the first Hotel he came across. It wasn't the best place but it was all he could afford at the moment. "Well, this is home for a while until I can get a job and find an apartment," he sighed, looking up at the blinking neon sign that read **'Clean rooms, Cheap rate, Fast service'** _I don't even want to know what that's supposed to mean_ he thought as he walked through the front entrance.

He made his way to the front desk "Excuse me?" He called out into the room hoping someone would come to his aid.

A man walked out from the room behind the desk. "May I help you, sir?" The man asked.

"I need to rent one of your rooms for a while," he answered, pulling out his wallet.

"Yes, sir. Will that be a 'full' service room?" The clerk asked with a sly smile and a wink.

Needless to say the man's question infuriated him, he grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and drug him half way across the desk.

He got in the mans face"If you EVER ask me that again you'll meet the end of my fist, is that clear?" He asked angerly.

The man nodded vigorously, Setsuna let him go and allowed him to get off the desk. The man stood and smoothed his shirt down.

"What is your name, sir?" The man asked breathlessly.

"Setsuna Mudo"

"Age, sir?"

"20"

"How long will you be staying, Mr. Mudo?"

"As long as I have to. Hopefully no longer than a couple of weeks"

"How will you be paying, sir?"

"Cash, and I will pay everyday"

"Alright, sir. That will be 50.00 for tonight. Here is your room key. Your room number is 777, it is right up the stairs the last door on your right. Will you be needing anything else, Mr. Mudo?"

He took out a 50.00 dollar bill and slapped it down on to the desk and took the key from the clerk "No, I think that is all"

The clerk nodded as he picked up the money, then added "If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask!"

"Don't worry, I won't" he replied coldly.

He went up the stairs and found his room with ease. He put the key in the key hole and turned the knob. He stepped into the room and found a small kitchen, an old T.V, a bathroom and a rusty old bed._ At least the the covers on the bed are clean_ He thought as he made his way over to it and dropped his cloths on the foot of the bed. He plopped himself down next to them, he layed back, feet hanging over the side and his arm sprawled out beside him.

Looking up at the ceiling he thought to himself _I should have been more careful about hiding my feelings...I wonder how Sara is doing...what she's doing...I wish I could hold her...smell her beautiful hair...hear her voice... _"God, please I beg of you let me see her again! And if you do not allow me to please make sure she is alright and at least let me know how she is doing from time to time," he silently prayed. He hoped God was listening to him.

He got up, grabbed a pair of black PJ pants and a pair of boxers, he went into the bathroom, got undressed, turned on the water and got in. He just stood under the hot water running down his back, he leaned his head against the tiles wishing the water would help loosen his sore tight muscles. After a few minutes of letting the water sooth him, he decided to finish showering. Once he was done, he grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist and stepped out of the shower. He dried off and got dressed, Shutting off the bathroom light, he went over to the bed and layed down. The pillow felt so soft against his cheek, he just wanted to fall asleep but instead he grabbed his cell. Instinctively he went to dial his little sisters number but he caught himself. He wanted so badly to call her but it would end in disaster for her if their Mother found out so instead he dialed his best friends.

The phone rang twice, then someone answerd.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kira, its me"

The man on the other line chuckled "How the hell are ya Setsuna? I haven't talked to you in months!"

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that"

"No sweat, man. Things happen. So how's everything?"

"Horrible"

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, for starters my Dad left my Mom today because somehow they found out how I feel about Sara, apparently they've known for some time, so my Mom is blaming me for him leaving her and for everything else that's gone wrong! She kicked me out, so as of right now I'm living in a Hotel but worst of all I can't see the woman I love"

Damn, man. What are you gonna do?"

He sighed into the phone "I have no idea..."

Kira thought for a moment when he came up with an idea "I've got something"

"What is it?"

"Don't ask questions, just leave everything to me. What's the name of your Hotel?"

"The Water Dragon Hotel"

"Room number?"

"777, up the stairs, last door on your right"

"Alright, you get some sleep man and I'll call you tomorrow"

"Thanks, Kira"

"For what?"

"For being a good friend and helping me out"

The man chuckled "You'd do the same for me"

He smiled "Goodnight, Kira"

"Night, man"

Setsuna hung up and set his phone on the instand next to the bed, He sighed and closed his eyes, Soon after he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Sara layed there in her bed curled up in a ball crying. It had only been a few hours since she saw her brother but if felt like forever. She wanted him to comfort her the way he always did but this time he wasn't there. "God, I know it is a sin but I love him! Please help us...I need to be with him!" She prayed tearfully.

**'Tinkle...tinkle...tinkle'**

The sound of the phone startled her, She picked up her cell and answered it "Hello?"

"Sara, its Kira. Listen carefully, your brother called me, I know where he is and he's safe. He wants to see you badly"

She was speechless, Kira's call was the answer to her prayer. All she could muster up to say was "When can I see him?!"

"Soon, does your Mother work tomorrow?"

"No, she has today and tomorrow off. Why?"

Ignoring her question, he continued "Do you have school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow's Saturday. I have Sunday off"

"Good. I'll be calling you tomorrow"

"Wait! Does my brother have his phone?"

"Yeah"

"Why didn't he call me?"

"I don't know"

"I'm going to call him"

"Don't, he has his reasons. Just leave everything to me, I'll help you guys get through this, just wait for me to call you"

"Ok..."

"Now try to relax and get some sleep. I will call you tomorrow"

"Ok, goodnight"

"Night, hun"

She hung up and let the phone drop to the bed. She got up, walked over to the door and locked it, All she'd need is to have her Mother come in uninvited. She went over to her dresser and pulled out her nightgown, she changed and layed her uniform at the end of her bed. She went over to her brothers bed, pulled back the covers and layed down pulling the covers back over her. She buried her nose in his pillow and closed her eyes, She fell asleep dreaming of her and her brother hand in hand on the grass under a cherry blossom tree.

* * *

**'Ring...ring...ring...ring'**

"Yeah?"

"Dude, did I wake you up?"

Setsuna rubbed his eyes and yawned "Yeah, but I needed to get up anyway. S'up?"

"I talked to your sister last night"

The mention of his sister jolted him awake "Is she ok?" He asked anxiously.

"She's fine, crying but fine"

He sighed into the phone, pinching the bridge of his nose with his wright thumb and index finger.

"She really wants to see you but that's not the only reason why I called, I wanted to know if you need a job sense your living on your own and all?"

How did his friend always know exactly what he needed and when? "Yeah, as a matter of fact I do"

"Good meet me at Yoru's Market at 2:00 this afternoon. I've done Ol' Yoru a few favors in the past, he owes me one. I'll fill you in on what I have planned for you and your sister after your interview"

"Thanks man, I one you one"

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind when I need a favor. Now get your lazy ass up and in the shower"

He laughed which felt quite good after how he had felt last night "See ya in a while, Kira"

"See ya"

They hung up. He looked at the clock, it read 12:37pm. He got up, grabbed a pair of faded blue jeans, a tight fitting long sleeved button up shirt and a pair of boxers. He went to take his shower, after he was finished, he dressed and finger combed his hair and shook his head for the messy look Sara loved, checking himself in the mirror before he left, he thought to himself _I look pretty damn good, if I do say so myself!_ Satisfied he walked over to his bed, put on his shoes and socks and left his room to grab a bite to eat before his interview.

* * *

**'BANG BANG BANG'**

She was startled awake by her Mother beating down her door.

"Get up, Its 12:37! Your gonna be late for school!"

She grumbled and rubbed her eyes "Its a late day, I don't have to be there until 1:30..."

The banging stopped and she had peace once again. She pushed back the covers, swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat there a moment looking around the room. "Well, I guess I better get up and start this day" she said out loud to herself. She sighed and got up, grabbed her uniform off her bed and grabbed a pair of panties from her drawer and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. Once she was dressed she brushed her hair and teeth, feeling somewhat refreshed she went and put her shoes and socks on, grabbed her cell and bag and left the room.

She peaked her head around the corner into the kitchen, so far the coast was clear. She tip toed through the kitchen and had almost made it out the door when her Mother spotted her "What are you doing? You weren't going to leave without telling me goodbye or having breakfast, were you?"

"Eeeep!" She spun around surprised, holding her right hand over her heart and the left hand behind her, bracing the front door which was still closed. "You scared me, Mother!"

"Sorry dear, but you know how I hate it when you rush off without so much as a word"

"I thought you were busy, so I was just heading to school. I figured you were right and I didn't want to be late"

Her Mother smiled "What about breakfast, sweetie?"

"I'll just grab something to eat at school"

"Alright dear, just make sure you come home right after school. We are to meet your Grandmother for dinner tonight"

A feeling of dread washed over her _Great, its not bad enough that I have to deal with one crazy woman but now I have to deal with TWO! Things just keep getting better and better!_ She thought to herself but she nodded and smiled "Yes, Mother"

Her Mother kissed her cheek. She opened the door and left the house. She had to walk to school alone for the first time since she could remember, as she continued her walk to school a single tear rolled down her cheek.


End file.
